cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Rivera
Santiago Rivera is the team's highly skilled mechanic who can supposedly repair anything. Appearance Santiago is of Latin-American descent, and he has black hair and very dark, almost black irises. He is twelve years old, in the seventh grade, and is the tallest of the ClueFinders. His signature outfit consists of a yellow sweat jacket with a greenish-black shirt underneath it, jeans and red tennis shoes. His outfit is altered to be more appropriate for the Himalayan climate in The ClueFinders Math Adventures. In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, he wears a light blue T-shirt, jeans and a different pair of shoes. In The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures, while he wore his normal clothes while on land, his scuba gear for underwater adventures has a wetsuit that is black with blue accents, a blue scuba pack, black flippers, a weight belt, plus a blue helmet. Personality Santiago is very intelligent and a great inventor. In The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: The Empire of the Plant People, Joni states that he is "the best scientist" among them. Santiago is rather sensible and level-headed, which runs counter to Joni's rashness. He is usually hesitant about following Joni's more reckless exploits, preferring to think first before going into action. Despite this, Joni and Santiago seem to get along very well with each other. While not a coward, he prefers to avoid danger. According to his profile in Laptrap's "Cluefinders Club" file, Santiago also seems to like music, indicated by him taking saxophone lessons and wanting to learn bass guitar, as well as listening to vinyl records while working. His other hobbies include collecting stamps, rocks, baseball cards, and comic books. He is portrayed throughout the books and games as being exceptionally polite and helpful, and also possessing a mild fear of heights. In the ClueFinders book series, it is stated that his parents are Latin-American revolutionaries and that he lives with Joni's family while they are away. Role in the Games The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Santiago and the other ClueFinders go to the Numerian rainforest to search for Joni's uncle Horace. Santiago goes with Joni to look for the two keys to the Lost City. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Santiago and the other ClueFinders go to Egypt to help Professor Botch with the opening a newly discovered tomb. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures At the beginning of the game, Santiago and Joni are seen in a submarine, inspecting a shipwreck, when they come across some mysterious stone tablets. They retrieve the tablets and return to Captain Clark's ship, where they show the tablets they found to him. As the ship begins approached an uncharted island, a tsunami suddenly threatens to capsize the ship. Santiago and Joni later wake up on the island's shore with LapTrap. As they try to comprehend what happened, a quake is sent through the island, and Santiago does a test with his video phone and discovers they are next to an active volcano. After finding out that Owen and Leslie are trapped in a chamber of unknown whereabouts and the rest of the crew is nowhere to be found, Santiago and Joni set out to explore the island and rescue all of the ship's passengers. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures When Joni accidentally tosses a frisbee into the backyard of her neighbor Ms. Rose, Santiago goes with her to retrieve it. Just as they locate it, the ground collapses beneath them, and they are both trapped in an underground chamber. Owen and Leslie must go to rescue them, and throughout the game, Santiago and Joni can be contacted with the video phone. The ClueFinders Math Adventures The ClueFinders Reading Adventures The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade The ClueFinders are tricked into entering a mansion where four villains from previous encounters are waiting to get their revenge. Pericles Lear has a challenge designed for Santiago that takes place in a giant pinball machine. Gallery santiago profile.png|Santiago's profile Joni and santiago in plane 2.png|Santiago and Joni in The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures 4G cluefinders.png|Santiago and the other ClueFinders in ClueFinders 4th Grade 4g watching joni.png|Santiago, Owen, and Leslie at a hotel in Egypt Super cluefinders.png|Santiago and the rest of the ClueFinders with superpowers, from ClueFinders 4th Grade super cluefinders arrive.png|Santiago and the other ClueFinders show up to stop Seth 5G santiago closeup.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures adkit santiago.png|Santiago in The ClueFinders Real World Adventure Kit Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Human characters Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade